Si tu No Estas Conmigo
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Yamato compone una cancion, para su persona amada,¿que pasa cuando este se le declara y le pide que cante su cancion junto a el?


Songfic: Yamato y Noriko componen una canción demostrando todo su amor.

**Sí tu No Estas Conmigo**

Una noche, 24 de Noviembre, para ser exactos, se encontraba un apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabellera rubia (**Yamato Ishida**) en su habitación, en un departamento en el centro de Odaiba.

-mmm... esto no debería ser así, mmm... mejor, _nuestro amor, no murió..._ perfecto, esto le encantara a la gente del bar.- decía para si mismo mientras escribía y borraba a cada minuto una serie de frases en una hoja de papel.

-hijo... ¿no bajaras a cenar?- gritaba una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-no, si no bajo, es que no quiero!

-como quieras.- la voz dejo de llamarlo.

-ah, por fin paz,- y continuo con su trabajo.

-explícame claramente, ¿cómo demonios te fuiste a enamorar de un cretino como el?- decía una joven pelirroja a otra mas joven de cabello obscuro y brillantes ojos azules. (**Noriko Hatsumiyo**)

-te juro que ni me di cuenta, es decir, esto no puede estarme pasando a mi.

-no me vengas con eso, Yamato Ishida es una persona que a cualquiera le gusta, cierto, pero... ¿enamorarte de él?

-mira, ciento que ni siquiera debí decirte esto, es tan humillante

-no, creo que no, tal vez solo sea pasajero.

-ojala, créeme, no es sencillo pensar... en que mi... corazón es de... Yamato.

-bueno, pues ¿que te parece si salimos a pasear Noriko?

-claro Sora, y gracias.

-no deberíamos estar aquí, ya casi debes ir a tu trabajo

-no, es solo temporal, y además, pedí llegar una hora después de lo normal.

-como quieras, ¿repíteme por que estamos aquí?

-inspiración

-¿y aquí la vas a encontrar?

-¿y tu que sabes?

-que en un parque no se encuentra inspiración para una canción de amor

-¿entonces en donde?

-en donde mejor que ahí- dijo señalando el pecho de Yamato, apuntando al corazón- en el amor.

-exacto, ¿y a donde mas vienen esas estúpidas parejas llenas de cursilerías?

-no me refería al amor de otros, si no al tuyo- esto hizo sonrojar a Yamato.

-por favor Taichi, recuerda que yo soy Yamato Ishida, ninguna mujer es demasiado como para enamorarme.

-mira, allá vienen Sora y Noriko- al verlas Yamato paso sus manos por su dorada cabellera.

-hola chicos- Sora se acerco al castaño y beso sus labios- ¿cómo has estado cielo?

-muy bien, vine a acompañar a Yamato, para buscar su inspiración

-¿inspiración?- pregunto Noriko, siempre se interesaba en los próximos proyectos de Yamato.

-si, esta componiendo otra canción, para ese trabajo que tiene

-ese idiota de mi jefe dijo que al publico le habían gustado mis antiguas composiciones.

-¿_divina promesa _y _cielo sin luna_, a quien no, eran muy buenas- Noriko trataba de alagarlo, pero la verdad era, que sus canciones le llegaban al alma a cualquiera. Yamato se sonrojo un poco por el halago, en especial por la persona quien lo dijo.

-gracias

-oye Yamato, se me ocurrió una fantástica idea, como tu sabes Noriko también compone muchas canciones, ¿por qué no trabajan juntos en ella?

-Sora, no creo que sea necesario,- bajo la voz un poco- y no creo que Yamato quiera mi ayuda.

-¿por qué no, si gustas, puedes ayudarme... porque, la verdad... necesito ayuda... saben que no soy bueno con cursilerías.- ¿oían bien? ¿Yamato queria ayuda de alguien mas, eso nunca había pasado.

-oh, claro Yamato, ¿llevas avanzado algo de la canción?

-si, mañana puedo mostrártela.

-¿por qué esperar, no se preocupen por nosotros, ustedes vayan a componer la canción

-pero Sora, ya casi es hora de que Yamato asista a su trabajo- dijo Taichi sin sospechar las intenciones de su querida pelirroja.

-es cierto Sora, y eso que dices que eres mi amiga, no sabes nada de mi.- Sora se enfado un poco, pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿ y que tal si Noriko va a verte, tal vez cuando cantes se le ocurra algo.

-eh, Sora...

-de acuerdo, ven Noriko, primero te enseñare lo que llevo avanzado- Yamato tomo la mano de Noriko y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

-que insistente, ¿por qué querías que se fueran?- pregunto Taichi con algo de picardía en sus ojos y en su voz.

-¿no son una linda pareja?

-¿y eso?

-no se, es como un presentimiento, de que ellos terminaran juntos.

-tal vez, se parecen mucho

-si, tal vez, componer juntos esa canción, ayude a que aclaren sus sentimientos.

-adelante- dijo permitiéndole pasar a la joven a su habitación.- siéntate por favor.

-gracias, increíble, no sabia que con tanto trabajo aun tuvieras tiempo de ordenar tu habitación.

-muy graciosa, toma- dijo entregándole una hoja bastante maltratada- léela, y me dices que te parece.- la joven comenzó a leer detenidamente los cortos pedazos escritos.

-¿cuál es el coro?

-este- dijo señalándole un pequeño pedazo, la mayoría de lo escrito ocupaba ese tramo. Después Noriko comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

-_pero, no mi amor, tu no eres así, no me digas adiós, si esto no ha comenzado, déjame demostrar, que esto no ha sido en vano, cuando te conocí la vida entendí, _baya, y dices que tu no sabes de cursilerías.- Yamato se sonrojo un poco.

-esque... supongo, que alguien... me inspira- dijo sentándose mas cerca de su acompañante. Noriko entendió la indirecta y se enrojeció casi completamente.

-bueno... pues, préstame un lápiz, puedo escribir unas cosas.

-¿te parece bien si te consigo una mesa en el bar para que lo hagas, ya es un poco tarde, y debo llegar a mi trabajo.

-oh claro, vámonos, ¿por cierto, que canción vas a cantar hoy?

-una de un grupo que canta en ingles, _WEST LIFE, _¿los conoces?

-si, son de mis favoritos, ¿qué canción?- Yamato se detuvo y puso cara de picardía con Noriko, y le susurro el nombre en su oído.

-_Queen of my Heart._- Noriko se separo suavemente.

-bien, pues vámonos, que vas a llegar tarde, y si te despiden no podrás cantar tu nuevo éxito.

-NUESTRO, nuevo éxito.

-como sea.

Cuando llegaron al bar, el dueño se molesto mucho con Yamato, pero se le paso cuando supo que ya había comenzado a trabajar en su nuevo éxito.

-bueno, así esta mejor, ahora sube rápido, que los clientes están impacientes.

-oye, necesito que le consigas una mesa cerca del escenario a mi amiga Noriko.

-ah, claro, le conseguiré una mesa a tu ''amiga''- dijo en tono burlón.

-bueno, nos vemos, no me tardare mucho.- dijo tomando su guitarra y dispuesto a subir al escenario- pide lo que quieras, será a mi cuenta.

-no te preocupes, no tengo sed

-bueno, como quieras- entonces comenzó a subir los escalones del pequeño escenario.

-suerte- le grito Noriko antes de que subiera completamente.

Después el encargado le indico su mesa a Noriko, y comenzó a escribir sus ideas, pero se detuvo al escuchar la suave y divina voz de Yamato.

I'll always look back,

As i walk away

This memory

Will last for eternity

And all of our tears

Will be lost in the rain

When i're found my away

Back to your arms again

But until that day

You know you are

The queen of my heart.

Esos últimos 2 renglones los canto dirigiendo su mirada hacia Noriko, quien rápidamente se sonrojo y para que este no lo notara volvió su mirada al papel donde estaba escrita su composición.

-bien ¿qué te pareció?

-¿sobre que, ah, eres muy vanidoso, sabes que cantas bien, y aun así tienes el descaro de preguntarme- dijo simulando estar enojada.

-y ¿pudiste avanzar algo de la canción?- dijo mientras hacia un ademan para indicarle a un mesero que se acercara.

-¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-tráigame una cerveza y...

-una limonada

-claro, enseguida se los traigo- el mesero se alejo, y Noriko saco de su bolso la hoja.

-mira, quiero que la leas, tuve tanta inspiración, que creo que ya la termine, claro, solo se necesita la música, y eso se lo puedo pedir a Mimi.

-claro, veamos, _abecés se que si, que pierdo la cabeza, y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa, hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente, si no estas conmigo./ pero no mi amor, tu no eres así, no me digas adiós si esto no ha comenzado, déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano, cuando te conocí la vida entendí.-_ el resto lo siguió leyendo en voz baja al ver que el mesero se acercaba.

-aquí esta lo que ordenaron

-gracias, y bien ¿qué te pareció?- dijo al ver que Yamato bajaba la hoja, y la alejaba de su mirada.

-si que te inspiraste, esta perfecta

-¿enserio? muchas gracias.

-¿alguna dedicatoria en especial?- Noriko se sonrojo al notar el tono tan seductor en la voz de Yamato

-no, creo que no.

-bueno, pues ya debemos irnos, tengo que dejarte en tu casa.

-no te preocupes, puedo pedir un taxi.

-¿para que si yo tengo auto?

-esta bien, gracias- se levantaron de la mesa y Yamato se despidió de su jefe, diciéndole que para mañana mismo cantaría su nueva canción, ambos iban callados en el camino, pero Noriko rompió el silencio.

-¿crees que Mimi tenga la música tan rápido.?

-si, no creo que sea problema para ella.

-si tienes razón, muchas gracias por traerme- dijo al ver que se estacionaban.

-todavía no llegamos a tu casa.

-¿a no?- volteo por la ventana, y en efecto, estaban frente a un terreno valdio.

-tenemos que hablar

-claro

-pero... ¿te parece si tomo el consejo que dice una acción vale mas que mil palabras?- Noriko alzo una ceja al no entender lo que decía su amigo, hasta que vio que desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y se acercaba hacia ella lentamente.

-¿qué clase de acción...- Yamato se lo demostró al instante, ya que beso, dulce y apasionadamente a Noriko en los labios. Noriko le correspondió a Yamato, duraron así un buen rato, hasta que se separaron para tomar aire.

-supongo... que, también usaste el consejo- dijo refiriéndose al momento cuando ella le respondió, Noriko se sonrojo completamente, quería salir de ahí de inmediato, pero ¿por qué, ¿acaso no le había gustado el gesto de Yamato, no, eso no era, porque vaya que le había gustado, entonces ¿qué?. Yamato volvió a arrancar el auto.- de todos modos, espero que eso no lo hayas tomado como un ''me gustas''- por un momento Noriko se sintió triste- si no como un ''te amo''- Noriko se sonrojo aun mas.

-ya llegamos- dijo haciendo frenar a Yamato y bajándose rápido del auto.

-pero... aun faltan 5 calles

-no importa, gracias por traerme, mañana te enviare la música con Mimi.

-pero...- al instante salió del auto y corrió tras ella- te iba a pedir que cantaras conmigo- Noriko se detuvo en seco.

-¿para que, la canción no habla de nosotros.

-¿a no?

-no, Yamato, con un beso no se demuestra nada- Yamato, no comprendía, ¿le estaba diciendo que no lo quería después de que el se le declaro?

-pero... hace rato... en el auto tu...- Yamato no podía coordinar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera para usar bien sus palabras.

-te dije, que con un beso no se demuestra nada, ¿o acaso a todas las mujeres que has besado las amas, yo a los hombres que he basado no los amo.- ¿lo estaba incluyendo ahí, seguramente, ella ya lo había besado.

-como digas, de todos modos, gracias por tu ayuda- Yamato regreso al auto, y dio vuelta para dirigirse a su departamento, Noriko aun seguía sin moverse, ¿cómo se atrevió a decirle eso al amor de su vida, sin darse cuenta, unas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, de igual manera, comenzó a correr, pero no en dirección a su hogar, no, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y seguramente su madre no la entendería, ella no sabia que estaba enamorada, pero sin rumbo fijo, corrió, hasta que por su propio instinto, se detuvo, miro en donde se encontraba, por casualidad había llegado a casa de Sora, bueno, al menos ella la entendería.

-¡Sora, por favor abre, necesito hablar contigo, soy una estúpida!- sus palabras expresaban temor y desesperación.

-Noriko, ¿qué ocurre?- apenas abrió la puerta y Noriko se lanzo a sus brazos llorando con mas libertad.

-¡soy una estúpida Sora, lo deje ir, y todo porque soy una cobarde e idiota!

-Noriko, ven, mejor vayamos a mi habitación y me cuentas todo con detalle.- dijo tomándola de las manos y conduciéndola a su alcoba, la puerta principal no era un buen lugar para platicar sus penas.

-Sora- dijo aun sin controlar bien las palabras, su voz temblaba- yo... el...

-espera, toma- le dio un baso de agua- ahora dime ¿quién es ''el''?

-Yamato- con tan solo decirlo, comenzó a llorar aun mas.

-¿te hizo algo malo?

-no, yo... lo rechace... me dijo que me amaba... y yo... le dije que no... porque soy una cobarde que le tiene miedo al amor.- Sora la abrazo con fuerza, sabia que su amiga la necesitaba demasiado.

-tranquila, ¿y Yamato que dijo?

-me dijo... que... que no importaba... que gracias por mi canción...y se fue- Sora cambio su expresión de preocupación por una de enfado.

-ese imbécil, seguro solo quería jugar contigo, para que no le hubiera importado nada, ni un poco.

-no Sora... el... estaba dolido... sus palabras... pude sentirlas... y no por lo que decian... si no... por lo que transmitían... dolor, agonía.- la ojiazul se calmo un poco al expresar lo que sentía.- oh Sora... porque no puedo ser valiente como tu... porque no puedo admitir que necesito a Yamato... como tu admitiste que necesitabas a Taichi, a pesar de todo lo que dijo tu madre... que eran muy jóvenes.

-porque el amor no tiene edades, debes decirle a Yamato lo que sientes.

-no, me veré como una estúpida.

-¿no se vio el cómo estúpido cuando lo rechazaste?- Noriko se detuvo, paro de llorar, de hablar, de moverse... estaba completamente quieta, después, se levanto del sofá y se fue. Sora no entendió esa actitud, pero no intento detenerla.

Estaba llorando, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado, ¿desde cuando era lo suficientemente humano para sentir esa clase de sentimientos, bueno, algo si sabia, que el rechazo era lo peor que había sentido en su vida, de repente sonó el teléfono.

-si, habla Yamato Ishida

-Yama-chan, hola, soy Mimi, Noriko me dio tu canción para que le sacara música, y ya la tengo.

-¿tan rápido?

-claro que si, Noriko dijo que la cantarías mañana mismo, todos iremos a verte, tus otras composiciones nos encantaron a todos, ¿podrías creer que cuando Kou-chan se me declaro me dedico una de tus canciones, jajajaja, el también debería ser cantante, bueno Yama, mañana mismo, en el bar, te daré la música, tienes que ir un poco antes para practicarla, ¿te parece?

-claro, y gracias

-por nada, bye, y se feliz

-supongo que puedo hacer eso, adiós.- Yamato corto la llamada, no tenia ánimos de seguir hablando, esa noche no dormiría, se quedo leyendo, una y otra vez la letra de la canción, ¿cómo demonios seria capaz de cantar algo que no es suyo, le dolería, vaya que si, esa canción era de Noriko, aun mas dolería, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido con la hoja en las manos.

El lugar estaba lleno, ¿y como no? Si Yamato iba a cantar su ultima composición, a todos les encantaban sus canciones, en especial sus amigos, quienes le ayudaban a tener toda esa inspiración, estaban todos ellos, menos una...

-ay, pero ¿dónde se abra metido Noriko?- dijo la pelirrosada comenzando a desesperarse.

-tranquila Mi-chan, seguro que no tardara en llegar- dijo el pelirrojo que trataba de tranquilizarla.

-por lo menos tu viniste Koushiro, habeces no te gusta la música- una joven de cabellera lila apareció por atrás de ellos.-

-dejame adivinar, ¿te obligo Mimi no?- dijo con sarcasmo Taichi

-dejen a mi Kou-chan, ya quisieran tener una voz tan linda como la de el.- indago Mimi, basando a Koushiro en la mejilla.

-Sora, ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto preocupado por su novia.

-no es nada, pero creo que Noriko no va a venir

-¿y eso por que?

-por nada, aunque...

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, LES OFRECEMOS TOMEN AISENTO, Y AQUÍ, PARA MOSTRARLES SU ULTIMO ÉXITO, YAMATO ISHIDA- se escucho una voz, que inundo todo el lugar, después, unos reflectores se posaron encima de Yamato, este comenzó a sacar una dulce melodía de su guitarra, pero antes de decir palabra alguna, escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Noriko:

_Habaeces se que si,_

_Que pierdo la cabeza,_

_Y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa,_

_Hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente,_

_Si no estas conmigo._

Un coro oculto tras el telón del escenario, acompaño a Noriko en la siguiente parte.

Noriko

_Pero no mi amor,_

_Tu no eres así,_

_No me digas adiós, si esto no ha comenzado,_

_Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,_

_Cuando te conocí la vida entendí._

En ese momento, Noriko demostró su voz perfecta, al cantar la siguiente parte con gran pero suave agudeza.

Noriko

_Porque no estabas tu..._

Yamato se levanto de su lugar, y se dirigió hacia Noriko, era momento que el interviniera...

Yamato

_Con tu adiós,_

_El dolor,_

_Se metió en mis sueños,_

_Nuestro amor,_

_No murió,_

_Eras mi veneno,_

_Nos dejamos llevar,_

_Fuimos indiferentes,_

_y... lo nuestro llego a su fin..._

Noriko y Yamato

_Pero no mi amor,_

_Tu no eres así,_

_No me digas adiós,_

_Si esto no ha comenzado,_

_Déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,_

_Cuando te conocí, la vida entendí._

Yamato

_Por que no estabas tu..._

En el final de la canción, Yamato se acerco aun mas a Noriko, de quien Yamato escucho un susurro que decía ''tómalo como un te amo'', de inmediato, Noriko rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Yamato, y este la tomo por la cintura, y se besaron, larga y apasionadamente, poco les importaba que estuvieran en un escenario con mas de 100 personas viéndolos, y ese, fue el comienzo de una maravillosa relación.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:** espero que les haya gustado mi songfic, tanto como a mi, estaba tan inspirada que lo pude terminar en solo un día, gracias a mis amigas Claudia y Marisol quienes me enseñaron la canción.

No se si también al fanfic en el que cantan los personajes se les llama songfic, pero ya que, espero les haya gustado, tanto el fic, como la canción en la que me inspire.


End file.
